five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Cellar
Main = The Cellar is a location in Five Nights at Wario's 3. * It is the location you stay in on Night 5, the game's final night. * Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi are active during the night. Appearance The cellar is old, dirty, and decrepit. A large opening in the center was probably a door at one time. Mechanics * You can only see Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi by using your (night vision) Monitor. In addition you can only look in the Cellar as there are no other rooms available. * You must also charge your camera constantly, as it drains power quickly. Similar to (mostly) every other room, letting it run out will make you unable to use it until it is fully charged back up. You must do it manually this time. * Waluigi acts similar to how he did on Night 3 in Living Room 2. Flashing lights only works on Waluigi; it will also make you temporarily unable to charge your camera. * Luigi and Wario act similarly to how Wario acted on Night 1 in the Living Room. You must look away from them if you see them on your Monitor, although they react a bit slower. Tips * Wario appears on the left, Luigi appears on the right, and Waluigi appears in the center. * You must look away from Wario and Luigi ''' but you must flash the lights when '''Waluigi is in the center. * You should look to the right side of the room and stay looking that way as Luigi usually shows up later. This takes off Wario as a threat so you only have to worry about Luigi and Waluigi. * A sound cue will (sometimes) be played when Waluigi is in the center whether or not you can see him. You should still check your Monitor for him. *You can beat the night instantly if you get all the pieces of the Music Box from the previous nights and activate it. Audio Cellar intro. Trivia * The Cellar has no CAM number on the Monitor. ** Without a CAM number, it cannot be viewed on the Monitor from other rooms. ** Conversely, it cannot view other rooms. * A glitch can occur where the Monitor will stay up until the night ends or you are killed. * Sometimes the words "WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE" can appear on the left wall. * Near the end of the night, your controls will disappear, but the buttons are still "there." |-| Gallery = IMG_7216.jpg|Original unmodified Cellar. Fnaw 3 Cellar Cam.png|The Cellar as seen through the Monitor. Fnaw 3 Cellar WE KNOW.png|The Monitor in the Cellar revealing a text, "WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE". Fnaw 3 Cellar Wario.png|Wario in the Cellar with the player. Fnaw 3 Cellar Waluigi.png|Waluigi about to enter the Cellar. Fnaw 3 Cellar Luigi.png|Luigi in the Cellar with the player. Fnaw 3 The Confrontation.png|The Cellar when using the Music Box.Note that Wario and Mario have different colors on their shirts and hat. 'Richard_Mcroy_after_killing_the_Night_Guard_in_the_FNAW3_ending.png|Richard Mcroy killing the player Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Apperance Category:Browse